


Overwatch One-Shots

by StarkMarvel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkMarvel/pseuds/StarkMarvel
Summary: REQUESTS ALWAYS OPEN!I DO CHARACTER X CHARACTERCHARACTER X READERSMUT FLUFF ANYTHING YOU WANT!REQUEST IN THE REQUEST BOX PLEASEEEE





	1. Chapter 1

okay so here is the REQUEST BOX where you can just drop all your requests and ideas!

you may request as much as you want with whoever you want but please keep it one hero per one-shot as writing with two is a bit much to add :3

I am happy writing any kind on one-shot and I shall try my best to please you guys 

 

thank you so much if you've clicked this 

-ADRI-KUN


	2. Mei X Hanzo (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @CriticalDragon//Mei and hanzo NSFW

Third person POV

It was the cold early hours of the morning at overwatch, not a single peep was heard throughout any of the hero's rooms, not even from junkrat which was surprising, everyone was just relaxing after a long few weeks of training before their big battle in a week.  
Over the course of the training, a certain cool girl had gotten close to one of the Shimada brothers, Hanzo and Mei were spending a lot of time together in training teaching each other skills and as this continued they started to get closer outside of training too, Mei would take Hanzo for coffees and Hanzo would take Mei on small walks during the evening and in this case they both ended up in Hanzo's bed snuggled up together keeping the warmth in against their bodies, Hanzos' breathing was steady slowly lifting Mei's head rocking her awake slowly.  
Mei's eyes slowly opened adjusting to the small amount of light streaming into the room like every morning but this time she looked across to her side to see Hanzo peacefully sleeping with a strand of hair draping in front of his face, she smiled and left his side slowly trying not to wake the resting dragon master to go make coffee before they go to train once more, the coffee slowly percolated dripping into the mugs with the smell of mornings and steam which raised from the warmth, Mei smiled to herself slipping on her slippers and making her way back to Hanzo's bedroom to find him just waking up wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
"Good morning Hanzo" Mei giggled smiling brightly at him handing the mug of coffee to Hanzo he smiled at Mei, her smile was the most beautiful thing to him she had such a kind heart and amazing body he was just slowly falling in love with her every day,  
"Thank you" he chuckled as Mei slid next to him again taking a sip from her coffee leaning into Hanzo as they watched the sun rise slowly.  
"Are you ready for today's training Hanzo? I heard Winston said it was stealth" Mei said finishing her coffee and placing it on the bedside table crossing her legs and looking up at Hanzo who was still slowly sipping at the warm substance.  
"Well I'd say I'm ready but I'm having a small issue" he looked down awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck ignoring the mug of coffee, Mei looked down bushing pushing her glasses on.  
"Of course I don't want you to do anything vulgar but I would-" Hanzo mumbled but Mei had understood his motion all too well, she pulled the blanket off his legs revealing his erection through his boxers she smiled rubbing it slowly making Hanzo moan under his breath, Mei had never done this before but had a good impression of what she had to do.  
Before she went any further she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off slowly letting the cold air caress her body and curves making her shiver, Hanzo traced his hands across her chest grouping one of her breasts which were held firmly in her blue lace bra making her blush intensely as her hands slid down into his boxers grabbing his warm member pumping it feeling it grow longer and get harder, their moans were quiet and faint but the heat was rising as Mei picked up her pace and Hanzo found his way around her plump body.  
"I hope I'm doing a good job, this is my first time " she laughed nervously looking up at Hanzo who had his head tilted up and eyes closed enjoying the bliss,  
"You're doing great, it feels amazing" (A-MEI-ZING)  
As the enjoyment raced through Mei's body a rush of confidence flew over her body in the form of pure lust for her love, Mei slid herself down the silky sheets completely sliding the material off of Hanzo's bottom half.  
"Mei~" He moaned sweetly as her tongue teased the tip of his member now covered with pre-cum, Hanzo grabbed the top of Mei's messy bun pulling it messing it up a little more as her mouth kissed the pearl of cum dripping down the side of his cock her moans only made it better as she pulled her beautiful breasts out of her bra so Hanzo could see them move erotically as she moved her mouth deeper and faster around his hard cock bringing him closer to an edge, her lips were so soft and plump around his cock .  
"Keep going, you're doing amazing" he would moan frequently along with calling her pet names and telling her she was his 'good girl'.  
After a few minuets, Hanzo was about to burst Mei noticed this and started sucking harder and harder until she felt his warm, sticky seed run down her throat, she swallowed and looked up at Hanzo who grabbed her chin and brought her into a loving and passionate kiss.  
"I think we should start getting dressed" He huffed looking at the clock .. it was 5 minutes until training started!   
Mei got up and pulled on some casual clothing and so did Hanzo, they left the room just in time before walking into the training arena hand in hand ready for the big day ahead of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @CriticalDragon for requesting I really hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed writing it! I never knew Hanzo and Mei were shipped until you asked so thanks for that!
> 
> REMEMBER IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST GO TO THE 'REQUEST BOX' AND READ MY INSTRUCTIONS SO I CAN WRITE YOUR CHAPTER 
> 
> LOVE YOU MY LOVELIES
> 
> ADRI-KUN


	3. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston and Tracer seem to both be having some sleeping problems and bump into each other on one of their nightly strolls and end up having a long conversation about how life is going over coffee :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT A SHIP POST

Tracer's POV

Once again it was the early hours of the morning and I couldn't sleep, it started about a week ago and since then sleep has been non-existent so I take myself a walk around the overwatch hangar having fun remembering all the good times with all of my friends, I walked past the training area where Winston had first trained me to use guns and defend myself against enemies, I smiled due to the fond memory but still walked on.  
I realized the food hall was on the next left so I decided to head there I could use a coffee and just as expected the kitchen was empty the washing up was done, in a certain sense, the room was dead silent the only sounds heard were the ticking and flickering of the lights and the kettle boiling.  
I leaned against the counter looking down at my accelerator dusting off some hair and saw a few scratches from the battle today,  
"Rough one wasn't it " a friendly familiar voice boomed having a huge contrast from the silence   
"you can say that again" I chuckled which earned a smile from the monk- scientist  
"what are you doing up so early big guy?" I picked up my mug and Winstons filling it was a few scoops of coffee and warm water  
"I could ask you the same Lena" He took a seat in his usual place  
"To be honest Winston I have been getting up this early all week," I said in a melancholy tone passing his coffee over and taking a seat of my own  
"Something playing on your mind?" he asked sipping at the coffee then putting it down due to the hotness of it  
"I don't think so" I sighed and sat down looking into the coffee and running my hand through my hair.  
A few minutes had passed with just silence and Winston typing at this laptop, he chuckled and I looked up obviously intrigued to know what was so funny  
"What?" I chuckled   
"I stumbled across some old videos," he said like it was some kind of secret, I walked over to his side and looked onto the screen and cringed  
"Oh god is that me?" I laughed holding my coffee securely in my hands  
"Yup" he continued to press play.

*video* THIRD PERSON POV

"Okay Lena try getting over to the stairs" Winstons' voice instructed her  
"You got it!" Tracer happily replied running as fast as her legs could take her then disappearing but reappearing in the /wrong/ place.  
"Um...Winston, I think I went wrong somewhere love?" she said standing high up on a platform which defiantly wasn't the stairs  
"Okay Lena we need to get you down" Winston started stressing and had no clue what to do as she was too high for him to rach but the ledge was too small for him to get her on, in the end, Widowmaker had to come to save Lena which wasn't the best idea as the girls seemed to hate each other.   
"Don't be mindless foolish girl~" Widow walked off finding Reaper to do training of her own   
"OKAY LOVE!" Tracer called happily getting the death stare from the spider-like woman.

*video end* TRACER'S POV  
"I always knew that widow wasn't good" I laughed before getting a look from Winston, he didn't like us fighting outside of the battlefield, The coffee was now cool enough to just drink so I took another gulp and sat back down  
"You have improved so much Lena, One of our finest attackers" Winston smiled at me knowing he had done a good job  
"Awh thanks, Love!" I flashed my infectious smile.  
Winston started to finish his coffee and the sun started to rise finally  
"Looks like everyone is going to be up soon. I'm going to head back and get ready" Winston said putting his mug back and picking up the laptop  
"Thanks, Winston" he looked back at me and smiled  
"You're very welcome Tracer, we should talk like this more often" He sounded so happy that we finally got to look back at how I got here. Not only had I improved so had he, but his work had also improved for me to be here.  
And with that, I Blinked back to my room to see if I could get any extra rest before I started the day, I lead on the bed and leaned my head to my bedside table admiring the picture of me and Winston from the first day, I smiled and held the photo close to me falling asleep in a peaceful mindset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ANNONYMOUS but I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it seems a little rushed but I had an event going on today and had an hour to write this <3
> 
> REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR REQUESTS IN THE REQUEST BOX ON CHAPTER ON TO GET YOUR CHAPTER !!!
> 
> REMEMBER TO HYDRATE IN THIS HOT WEATHER
> 
> ADRI-KUN


	4. Symmetra's Dream (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra wakes up from an arousing dream and needs to do something about it.

THIRD PERSON POV

Symmetra's Mind was a clouded mess like fogged up windows her breathing was heavy and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her fingers explored her lower region as she thought of her love and the lust she felt for him, her hand massaged her delicate clit causing her wetness to spread across her legs and on the sheets. her voice soon echoed into a moan as the bliss spread through her body causing her to arch her back and grip the sheets, everything felt so good, she hadn't felt like this in years.  
Since joining Overwatch she didn't have much time to herself but she always tried but was 90% of the time interrupted by Junkrat or Pharah needing help with bombs or guns but now in the midst of the morning, she had all the time to herself.   
She started to feel her body edge and her core reach its limit as her body was about to climax her eyes started to strain like the pleasure was fading just as she was going to finish, her body jolted up in her bed as she awoke with a loud gasp.  
It was a dream? All of it was just a damn dream! she thought rubbing her temple and tying her hair up and out of her face, she went to leave her bed before feeling a wet patch just below her lower region, she sighed not having any energy to clean up so sat on the edge of her bed, her panties were drenched.  
Symmerta looked at the time, It was still early and she had nothing else to do until the afternoon so with that she whipped off her sheets and lead back on her bed opening her legs slightly while lifting her body up allowing her to remove her dripping wet panties revealing her dripping core that so badly needed attention, Symmetra slipped one finger down sliding it inside her , It didn't feel like much she knew she needed something more and with no sex toys around she spotted something that would surely please her just as a vibrator, her gun, it was the only thing she could think of at the time so slowly she teased herself with two fingers and a hand rubbing her clit tilting her head back and listening to the moist sounds coming from her wet pussy, she started to get faster and deeper rubbing vigorously as her legs opened wider and her moans grew louder her mind was cloudly just like in her dream she couldn't imagine what the gun would be like against her delicate clit and dripping pussy.  
While Symmetra was fantasizing about her sexual fantasies she didn't realize how close to cumming she was but there was no going back now she'd just cum multiple times, in the end, she deserves it all the time she works so hard she needs some time alone, her hands got faster and just like that she felt her stomach knot and her back arched, Symmetra squirted everywhere she wasn't expecting that but let it happen as it felt like heaven the mess just made it better.  
Once she had come down off her high Symmetra picked up her gun and put it on a low setting causing it to hum and vibrate, her heart started beating fast with excitement as she pulled it towards her and pushing it against her clit and whimpered from the friction , it felt like nothing she had ever experienced before, even better than that one night with McCree, she pushed in three fingers feeling the cum mixed with her juices, hair started to drape in front of her face as she bucked her hips like she was being fucked without remorse and she loved it.  
The gun started to make her whole stomach knot so she turned up the setting and screamed at the friction, it was like an electric shock on her pussy she was a moaning mess and anyone within the rooms around her could hear the moans of bliss being hissed from her mouth she removed the fingers from her core and shoved them in her mouth tasting her own juices gagging herself at the same time, her eyes watered and her moans were muffled, this really did feel like heaven but she knew how to make it even better.  
Symmetra turned off her gun and turned over sticking her ass up in the air and sticking a finger in.  
"ahh," she moaned into her pillow as her tight ass was being stretched by her index finger then reached another in her wet core before adding the last part, her gun, she started it up again putting it on the highest setting then forcefully pressing it against her clit which had been tortured from all the friction.  
Symmerta was slowly getting tired but soldiered through as her ass was being penetrated and her pussy dripped more and more with every thrust, she made her body move faster with the last spark of energy before feeling that familiar knot in her stomach and her legs cramped.  
Just as Symmetra came her body collapsed on the soaking bed covered in her cum and juices, breathing heavily she removed her fingers from both her holes seeing stars in her eyes as she enjoyed the last few minutes of her come down before getting up and getting dressed for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested anonymous... I found this a little difficult to write but once I got there it was easy, sorry I forgot the name of her gun I hope this all makes sense !!!
> 
> REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR REQUESTS IN THE REQUEST BOX TO GET YOUR CHAPTER PUBLISHED!!!
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL, MY LITTLE MAGICIANS 
> 
> ADRI-KUN


	5. I'm not dead !

hey guys!   
yeah, I'm not dead... well, it kinda felt like it but my laptop literally blew up so here I am.  
if you have requested and not gotten your chapter yet I am starting to work on them again now thanks for being patient.


	6. OVERWATCH 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter just me freaking out!

O Ver WATch 2 

iT lookoS so GOOd  
i CRIed  
gENJI LOOKS HawT

MY GIRL lena LOOKs so cute

mei is bBby

rein anD BRIg hAVE MY Heart

MERCY ahHhHhh-

Oh AND how TF can I FORGet ECHooo

what are your thoughts on the new game? I'm so excited everything looks so much better


End file.
